The present invention relates to the field of digital asset storage and, more particularly, to an accessibility advisement system for digital assets.
Digital information, referred to as assets, is overly abundant, both on internal networks and the Internet. The sheer number of choices for storing digital assets is overwhelming and poses a substantial challenge for the asset authors or submitters. Many submitters develop a favorite asset repository or one that they are accustomed to using. Often times, this favorite asset repository will not provide the best access to their digital asset, but the asset submitter is unaware of which asset repositories would provide a larger audience for the digital asset.
Many asset management solutions exist that organize and catalog digital assets. However, when the digital asset is created for consumption, traditional asset management solutions are unable to provide assistance. Thus, the responsibility for researching which asset repositories are best-suited for the particular digital asset falls upon the asset submitter. In turn, the degree of relevance is then dependent upon the expertise of the asset submitter.